


The Avengers Q&A!

by deeptime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Artist Michelle Jones, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, BAMF Gamora, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual May Parker (Spider-Man), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Cooks, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas with the Avengers, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gamora & Nebula - Freeform, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, May Parker and Pepper Potts Friendship, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mention of Harrassment, Mention of Therapy, Multi, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is good at feelings, Queer Character, Science Bros, Slice of Life, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are in therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mention of trauma, nonbinary thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeptime/pseuds/deeptime
Summary: This is just an Avengers Q&A. I'm not really sure where this is going. Some will be short and some will be long. Some will have one character speaking and some will have a lot more than one. I've been reading stuff from this site for a while, but this is the first work I've posted.I have a few of these chapters written already, but after I post all of them... I don't know, I'll probably put up new chapters on weekends? Tags will be updated as I go, but I do have tags up for chapters I've written but not posted.Enjoy, I guess!Oh, hey, and you should definitely post questions that you want answered or suggest Marvel characters you want to hear from in the comments. I'll probably run out of ideas sometime, so I'd appreciate it.





	1. Who is the coolest Guardian of the Galaxy?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's POV :)

**Who is the coolest Guardian of the Galaxy?**

**Peter Parker:** Okay, this is tough… Um, don’t tell Mr. Starlord I said this, but… _Ms. Gamora is the coolest Guardian._ There. No taking it back now. Mr. Starlord makes, like, the best eighties pop culture references I’ve ever heard, but Ms. Gamora is just… Amazing? Her hair always looks perfect, and she’s a freaking _survivor._ She was raised by a giant purple intergalactic mass murderer, and now she has to hunt down and kill him so that he doesn’t wipe out half the lives in the universe. I’ve seen her fight with scary space swords and it is _awesome,_ but she has some scary space guns, too, so extra cool points. I heard she once ripped a gun twice her size off a spaceship wreck and hoisted it over her shoulder so she could use it to blast her sister. They’re all good now, though. Her name is Nebula. She’s also out to get Thanos. Ms. Gamora says she’s blue? And a cyborg. And a badass, but “sweet on the inside,” however that works. Also, Ms. Gamora has _the coolest_ boots. They are... majestic. I would ask her where she got them, but I don’t think I have the sheer awesomeness or ankle strength to slay in wedge heels like she does. They’re probably from some boot store in space, anyway.


	2. What is the nicest thing Nebula has ever done for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora's POV

**What is the nicest thing Nebula has ever done for you?**

 

 **Gamora:** Once, when we were children, Nebula and I were sparring as Thanos watched. This was a routine training exercise for us. I had been having nightmares for the past few days, and I hadn’t gotten much rest. I had cut myself practicing with my dagger the other day and Nebula saw the bandage on my arm and how I was trying to move it gently. She approached me with her fists up high and a determined expression. I dropped low and swung a leg out to trip her, a move she had dodged probably hundreds of times before. This time, though, my leg caught on her ankles and she went down quickly. Her head made a terrible cracking sound on the floor. I tried not to flinch. I had seen the look in her eyes as she went down. Nebula could have won our match that day, easily, in fact. It was because she knew she could beat me that she decided not to. In that look as she fell, I saw the most powerful mercy I think any being is capable of. That was the day that Thanos replaced her right leg with a bionic one. She spared me from so much suffering, and that day, she even willingly took my place. I will spend my life indebted to her.


	3. Where is the weirdest place you’ve ever woken up after a Hulk-out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one. Bruce's POV.

**Where is the weirdest place you’ve ever woken up after a Hulk-out?**

 

 **Dr. Bruce Banner:** Oh, man, _so_ many to choose from. Um, Sakaar was definitely the most shocking, but I think the weirdest place I’ve woken up might be… let’s see… Oh! Yeah, I’ve got a good one. The actual Hulk part is pretty foggy, but I remember waking up. I remember it so clearly. I was sprawled out in this bright yellow beanbag chair. Late afternoon light filtered through the windows. I stood up and actually found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on the ground next to me, so that was a nice surprise. I pulled them on and looked around the room for a minute, and I was just… really weirded out. Tables were spread throughout the room, little circular ones not much higher than my knee. And tiny chairs surrounded all of them. There were posters on the walls showing shapes, colors, numbers, letters. There was a board filled with messily-painted diagrams of the solar system. A desk and chair sat in the corner, normal-sized, unlike the rest of the room. Come to think of it, this wake-up was actually pretty shocking, too. The room looked cheery and organized, and utterly non-destroyed. The rug was really soft under my feet as I walked forward. On every one of the tables, I saw these crayon drawings… The Hulk was in all of them. There were kids around him, clinging to his arms, hugging his legs. A few showed the kids pointing at posters with letters on them, probably “teaching” the Hulk what they were learning in class. There was one with the Hulk placing a block at the top of this rainbow-colored tower, and sure enough, there was a block tower reaching up to the ceiling in the corner of the room. It was still standing, proof that the Hulk had somehow stumbled into a preschool classroom and not hurt anyone, not smashed anything. These kids and their teacher just talked and played with him and… and they left him asleep in a beanbag chair in the middle of their little classroom. They just… were so trusting and kind and… Oh, man, I can’t even - _sniff - Ah, jeez..._ Yeah. _Sniff._ I still remember how _happy_ he was playing with them. It was really nice. I went back to the school the next week. The preschool class’s teacher didn’t recognize me at first, and then I showed her the clothes I’d borrowed.

She was like, _“Dr. Banner?”_

And I was like, “Um, yeah, I’m so sorry about the Hulk barging into your school. And interrupting your lesson. And passing out on your beanbag.”

She just turned around and clapped her hands and asked her students, “Hey, you guys remember the Hulk, right?”

And they all yelled “Yeah!” and they were so _excited,_ it was adorable.

The teacher continued, “Well, the Hulk was a joy to have in class but now that Dr. Banner is here, he is going to use his, what, _seven_ PhDs? To answer all the science questions you guys can think up, to the best of his ability.”

So that was how I spent the next four hours. Not only is the Hulk good with kids, but I’m starting to think Bruce Banner is, too.


	4. What did you two get each other for Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who's up for twelve perspective changes between three characters?
> 
> Bucky, Steve, and Clint, that's who!
> 
> response to a request from WaitingForMyHogwartsLetter for Steve and Bucky's xmas gifts to each other

**What did you two get each other for Christmas?**

 

**CPT Steve Rogers:** Oh, us? Bucky and I don’t do gifts very often and, when we do, it’s usually pretty practical -

 

**Sgt Bucky Barnes:** Practical, my ass. You adopted a puppy!

 

**CPT Steve Rogers:** A puppy  _ is _ practical, Buck, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. You need some company around the tower when there’s a mission you have to stay behind on -  _ Hush _ , you do. Sam thought it was a good idea, and you take his advice on stuff like this pretty often. Besides, you’re great with animals. Don't think I didn’t see you frolicking in the fields with Clint's dogs last time we visited the Bartons' farm.

 

**Sgt Bucky Barnes:** I was _ not _ frolicking.

 

**Clint Barton:** You were frolicking.

 

 **Sgt Bucky Barnes:** _Argh!_ No, I wasn’t! Beat it, Barton. 

 

**CPT Steve Rogers:** Hey, if my gift to you wasn’t practical, then yours was no better.

 

**Sgt Bucky Barnes:** Oh, no you don’t. Muffins were definitely practical. We… We're supersoldiers, we need calories! 

 

**CPT Steve Rogers:** Okay, so, maybe our gifts weren’t so practical. The muffins were downright romantic, and delicious, and I liked them a lot. Thank you, again. You’re perfect and scary and I love you lots.

 

**Sgt Bucky Barnes:** Aw… S-shut up. Punk.

 

**CPT Steve Rogers:** Jerk. What’re you gonna name your dog?

 

**Sgt Bucky Barnes:** Hm, I’m thinkin’ “Spangles.” No, don't give me that  _ look, _ Rogers, you had this comin'.


	5. What is the best thing you have learned while acclimating to the twenty-first century?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Bucky and Steve! Emotions!  
> (Also, I have Strong Feelings about Clint Barton's transition from comics to movies. Ya really messed up there, Marvel. :( And I'm a fan of Stucky, if you couldn't tell by now.)

**What is the best thing you have learned while acclimating to the twenty-first century?**

 

 **CPT Steve Rogers:** Bucky’s been learning some sign language lately, which means I’ve been learning some sign language, too. I think Clint’s helping him out. It actually seems to be going really well; after he… Y’know, since we brought him back, he just doesn’t speak as much as he used to… Which I guess is to be expected, but I still miss that carefree, talkative side of him. Turns out, some days are just bad days for Buck, and he’ll have a hard time talking, but now he can still sign to communicate. He’s found a solution, a way to work around it. And it’s really nice to still be able to talk to him even if he can’t bring himself to speak. He’s doing so much better. He can talk to me, and Clint, and Nat - actually, almost everyone, because most of the team knows some basic signs and fingerspelling. On really good days, I’d say that with verbal and ASL communication combined, he’s back to his old levels of chattiness. I’m really - I’m just so proud of him. And I’m glad to have him back.

 

 **Sgt James “Bucky” Barnes:** Aw, Stevie, you big sap. Don’t-don’t make me cry. Don’t make me cry, Rogers. Y-you - Ah, shit. C’mere. _Sniff_.

 

 **CPT Steve Rogers:** _Sniff_. Sorry, Buck.

 

 **Sgt James “Bucky” Barnes:** S’alright, doll. _Sniff_. S’alright.


	6. Who is the sweetest Avenger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of a long boi.  
> Shuri's POV.  
> I adore this science child.

**Who is the sweetest Avenger?**

 

 **Princess Shuri Udaku:** _Ha!_ Oh boy, have I got a story about that. So, Peter - You know Peter Parker, right? Spider-man? Or is he still trying to keep his secret identity? Oh well. Anyway, Peter and I were in the lab, you know, just _chilling._ We had just finished, like, a full day of work. It was getting pretty late at night when Captain Rogers stopped by. Oh, by the way, do you know Captain Rogers is also kind of a dork? Like, I’ll tell you how I know: He poked his head around the door and said,

“Hello, knock knock.” He _said_ “knock knock” _out loud._ It reminded me of that comedian John Mulaney that Peter showed me. Peter and I had given up on productivity entirely and were huddled under a desk watching my favorite vine compilation. One-hundred-percent Finest of the Fine Vines, expertly collected by yours truly. Peter looked up and waved, and I said something like,

“Captain Rogers, hi, feel free to come in.” Then he stepped his Dorito-looking self around the doorframe and wandered further into the lab. He pulled his shield out from where he was holding it sneakily behind his back and I saw that strap broken _again_ and I just _sighed. Captain America_ stood shuffling around awkwardly in my lab with a vibranium shield that he had broken _again_ . I left Peter to the Vines and stood up from under the table and I was like, “What was it this time?” And Captain Rogers, with _the most sheepish look_ on his face, said,

“I left Bucky alone with it for a _minute._ Just a minute. And, um, this happened.” I shook my head and started my update lecture, which always goes something like:

“Either control your boyfriend or let me give you a new shield to try out, because I have _so many_ designs lying around here just gathering dust. That shield is so old and inefficient. I have models that fly better, deflect better, bounce better… I could go on.” Captain Rogers just shook his head and sort of chuckled and apologized. In the background, the video was coming to an end. I turned to Peter, who had come out from under the table, and we shared a _look._ You know, the one that means you’re thinking the same brilliant thing at the same time. In sync with the Vine, I started,

“How did you take down Captain America?” Captain Rogers looked up, all confused, and Peter grinned. Adopting a terrible German accent, he declared,

“We shot him in ze legs because his shield is ze size of a dinner plate and he’s an idiot.” There were a couple moments of silence where the Captain stood there with this dumbstruck look on his face. Peter and I were looking at each other and thinking, “ok, _maybe_ that was a mistake.” Then he just looked down at his shield sadly. And we thought, “oh, yeah, we fucked up _big time.”_ _Captain America_ was standing in my lab holding his shield, looking sad, and it was our fault. Peter had this utterly crushed expression on his face. I whispered to him,

“How does anyone survive those puppy eyes?” He shrugged hopelessly and squeaked out,

“W-we’re really sorry, Captain Rogers. We didn’t mean to make you sad.” And then he just kind of shuffled up and gave the Captain a hug, because he’s Peter and that’s how he fixes things. Captain Rogers just stood there looking numb and really confused. Well, while Peter fixes things with hugs, I like to resolve tension with stupid jokes, so I went,

“We just really don’t want Sergeant Barnes to kill us if he hears about this. Please let us live.” _Then_ Captain Rogers got the sarcasm and started laughing, and Peter was still hanging onto him so he started to laugh, too, and then we were just all laughing, and that’s how we decided that Captain Rogers is the sweetest Avenger. It’s the puppy eyes and the cluelessness and the scary boyfriend. It’s him for sure.


	7. Best person you’ve met in the tower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It has been a wHile. Sorry about that. I'm not even super happy with how this one turned out; like, I think the idea was cool, but maybe I just over-complicated the actual story. idk.  
> Oh, well. Here it is (another) long boi:  
> Featuring Tony being an upstanding person and Steve being an awkward bean.  
> And starring an icon: Michelle Jones

**Best person you’ve met in the tower?**

 

 **CPT Steve Rogers:** I think Tony’s going to help me out with this one. Tony?

 

 **Tony Stark:** Yeah, I got it. Let’s see. Like many great stories, this one starts with lightning-fast wifi. The wifi I set up at the tower is the best in the city _and_ it’s free. That means every employee who works in the tower and every random person within about a twenty-foot radius gets great internet connection. Sometimes, people with laptops and smartphones will cluster around the steps of the tower, you know how teenagers and college students flock to free wifi. Anyway, I was coming out of the tower one day because Bruce sent me out to get food. I would’ve just ordered takeout, but he just straight-up _banished_ me from the lab, claiming I needed “fresh air” and “interaction with non-scientists,” so there I was. (Sidenote: New York City is _not_ the place to get fresh air, and after being in the engineering zone for so long, the only people I will tolerate talking to are scientists. So there.) I was strolling down the steps, trying to avoid the aforementioned social interaction, when I heard a snap. Like, over the traffic and noise and everything, I heard this sound of snapping wood. So I turned, and I saw this kid sitting on the steps with a sketchbook or something in her lap and a pencil in her hand that she’d broken clean in half. She had this furious look on her face, I swear it could’ve made something burst into flame. I was like, “screw antisocial tendencies, I go gotta see what her deal is.” I walked over, crouched down and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned that fiery glare on me and I feared for my _life_ . I started off with a simple, “Hey kid, what’s going on?” She didn’t say anything, but she pointed across the street and I saw a young woman being jostled around by a group of guys. There were maybe three of them, they were bumping into her, pulling her along, obviously trying to get her to go with them somewhere. One guy’s hand landed on her hip and the woman sort of startled. The girl next to me was practically shaking with anger, and I figured it might be a bad idea to just let her at them. So I said, “Okay if I step in?” She nodded and I stood up and yelled over the traffic, _“Hey! You need to back off!”_ They turned to look at us, and I let a gauntlet cover my hand. When they saw that, the guys just turned and ran, and the woman escaped up the steps into her apartment building. So I looked down at the girl’s drawing book, she’s maybe fifteen or sixteen - y’know, around Peter’s age - and I saw she’d been doing sketches of the people around her, even a quick one of the woman who just got away from that sticky situation. The girl was looking a little more controlled, and she glanced up at me and said,

“I like to draw people in crisis, but not that kind of crisis. That was fucking unacceptable.” I just nodded in agreement. And then it dawned on me.

“Hey, kid, maybe the timing is less than ideal, considering… y’know, what just happened,” I said as I gestured toward the other side of the street, “but would you follow me inside? There’s someone I think you might like to meet.” She kind of eyed me suspiciously for a second. I tried to reassure her, “You don’t have to, of course, but I’ve only known you for about a minute and I _really_ think you and this person would get along well.”

“Alright,” She said. She collected her stuff and stood up and followed me back into the building. I asked for her name. She said it was Michelle. Wouldn’t have pinned her as a Michelle.

 

 **CPT Steve Rogers:** Okay, I think can take it from here. So, I was eating lunch by myself in the common area kitchen. The Avengers’ floors of the tower were pretty quiet that day, so it was just me and my sketchbook and my food. Bucky had gotten a ride to his therapy appointment from Sam, but he left this great turkey wrap thing for me because he found the recipe and got tomatoes from the store and he’d made the wraps that morning as a surprise and he was so excited, but he had to go before we could eat the wraps together so he just told me to try it without him and now he’s gonna be mad at me for saying all this and ruining his scary, mysterious image - I’m rambling, sorry, but my point is, Bucky’s a doll and he made me lunch and that’s what I was eating when Tony and Michelle walked in. So, picture this: Tony steps off the elevator with this young woman in tow whom I have never seen before, and I’m sitting at the counter with my mouth full of turkey wrap. Yeah. Tony was sort of chatting with the girl as he walked into the kitchen, and then he looked up and said,

“Cap, you can stop bugging me about adopting science children now, because I just found you an _art kid.”_ The girl beside him looked entirely unphased, but more than a little annoyed at being referred to as “an art kid” and she let Tony know this with an expression that I fear to this day. Tony suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable, so I awkwardly swallowed my bite of wrap and said,

“Hey, now, that’s not a very polite introduction.” Tony shrugged and smiled. Before he could try again, the girl stepped up to me and stuck out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Michelle Jones.”

“Steve Rogers,” I said, standing up and accepting her handshake. She had a firm grip, very confident and professional.

“Pleased to meet you,” she said.

“And you. How do you know Tony?” I asked.

“I met him outside on the steps a few minutes ago,” Michelle said. I nodded in understanding. “He does things like that. Sorry for the odd encounter.”

“It’s no problem. He actually helped put a stop to a harassment situation across the street, so that was very helpful.”

“I see,” I said. “I guess he often does things like that, too.” When I turned back to look at Tony, he had this smirk on his face, it was like… The way he always looks at Peter when he’s genuinely impressed and proud. With a hint of “I told you so” directed at me.

“Alright, then. If you’ve finished discussing my personality right in front of me, I suggest you two spend some time figuring out what I already have: You’re very, very similar. In a good way,” Tony added at Michelle’s confused expression, and mine, probably. “You should talk art. And politics.” Then he just left, stepped back into the elevator while mumbling about getting food for Bruce. Michelle and I were standing there in the otherwise empty kitchen. I kind of - well, very much, actually - towered over her. I was impressed by how composed she was, especially for her first meeting with two Avengers and being up in the tower. I was actually starting to feel kind of awkward. She’s so small, but she’s got this presence. Maybe it was the unwavering eye contact, I don’t know. Anyway, I offered her a seat and the other half of Buck’s turkey wrap, and she accepted both. We ate in silence for a while and then her eyes sort of wandered over to my sketchbook. She asked if I drew. I said yes, sometimes. She asked if she could see. I wasn’t sure what to say, so I guess I stammered.

“I don’t know if… you would…”

“You don’t have to show me. But here.” She slid her book across the counter to me.

“I have to warn you,” I said,” Some of it is… not pretty. I’ve seen things - well, Buck and I... Genocide, poverty, war. Torture. Nightmares. Drawing’s been my release, you know, a sort of outlet for all the bad stuff. So, yeah, most of it’s not good.” Michelle just nodded seriously.

“I understand,” she said. “You can still look at my stuff if you want to. Don't have many art friends, so I could use some feedback.” I considered a moment, then passed my sketchbook over in return.

“No, I think… I’m alright with showing it," I told her. "Just needed to warn you, if you want to see it.” She handled the book carefully. I felt very… respected. So Michelle opened my sketchbook, and I opened hers. And we’ve been friends ever since.

 

 **Tony Stark:** See, what’d I tell you, Rogers. Michelle is _just_ how I imagined you must’ve been at her age. I mean, from what Barnes says. And, apparently, she knows Peter. What can I say, my kid picks good friends.


	8. Who is the most annoying person on the team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WishingForMyHogwartsLetter
> 
> I’m not one for Zero Personality Natasha or Stone-Cold Bitch Natasha, but I do consider Emotionally Cryptic Queen of Sarcasm Natasha to be a good alternative.

**Who is the most annoying person on the team?**

 

 **Natasha Romanov:** Oh, that’s not difficult _at all._ Clinton Francis Barton, hands fucking down. He is the worst human I have ever interacted with. Ever. Petty, childish, obnoxious, deceptive… The annoying traits go on. This caffeine-addicted archery enthusiast has been the bane of my existence since I first met him in the field a dozen or so years ago. I saw this idiot rookie, tagged along with him back to SHIELD, and got a job while he got yelled at. Worst mistake of my life, coming here. In many ways. At least the Red Room’s vents weren’t frequented by a dusty trash man who seeks out snacks at 2 AM and bangs around in a frantic attempt to escape whenever he encounters a spider. At least my handlers didn’t try to make bets on who can do an oversplit atop the highest stack of chairs, or throw a smiley face magnet onto Barnes’s metal arm from the farthest away. At least I didn’t have to keep up with some random woman’s pregnancy and excitedly await the birth of her son, her and Clint’s third child. Who may or may not be named after me. His Auntie Nat.

 

 **Clint Barton:** Face it, you love me.

 

 **Natasha Romanov:**  Sure, Clint, you could say it like that.

 

 **Clint Barton:** But if I _do -_

 

 **Natasha Romanov:** \- You know _exactly_ how many knives I have hidden on me right now.

 

 **Clint Barton:** You’re the best, Tasha! :D


	9. What do you do when you get back from a mission that didn’t go so well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been. A While.  
> apologies.  
> please leave the ideas in the comments so that i might be inspired to make more of the chapters.

**What do you do when you get back from a mission that didn’t go so well?**

 

**Tony Stark:** Uh, well… It really depends on what kind of “not so well” the mission went, and who was affected by it. If we lost a lot of civilians, Peter always takes it the hardest. Kid’s young, y’know? He cares about everyone  _ so much _ and it really wrecks him when something unexpected happens, or if he thinks he could have done something differently, or better, and saved people who ended up hurt or dead instead. He’s only seventeen, and he’s already lost three of the most important people in his life, so he’s no stranger to grief. But sometimes it kinda hits me when I remember how often he gets dragged through that hellish pit of guilt and regret and sadness… I think Pete’s actually a lot more emotionally mature than anyone else on the team. He knows his capabilities and limits. He knows what he needs to work on and what he needs to just... let go of. He takes care of himself as best he can, and when he can’t, he usually recognizes it and asks for help. Kid makes  _ me _ feel better about going to therapy, because I grew up with all the stigma around mental health, but he’s comfortable saying that he’s going to therapy around  _ anyone. _ So we’ll get back from a rough mission and I’ll go tinker in the workshop until I literally collapse from sleep deprivation, but Pete has a routine. He calls his aunt, calls his therapist if he needs to, and talks through everything that’s bothering him. He tries to get in touch with his friends because he says Ned “is down to cheer anyone up anytime” and Michelle “is secretly a kind soul.” He feeds his crazy metabolism a few thousand calories, and sleeps in a real actual bed. And then, I don’t know how, but Pete always seems to get up the next day and convince himself that being a superhero is what he wants to do. You gotta remember, I didn’t teach him how to do any of that. I don’t get to be proud, but I do get to be honored to follow his example.


	10. Have Pepper Potts and May Parker met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

**Have Pepper Potts and May Parker met?**

 

**Pepper Potts:** Why,  _ yes. _ We  _ have _ met.

 

**May Parker:** Before I even had the chance to call Tony to chew him out for allowing my nephew to run around picking fights in a high-tech costume **,** Pepper called  _ me _ to make him apologize and help us sort out rules and curfews and things like that for when Peter is Spider-manning. We first met face-to-face in - of course - the emergency medical wing of the compound. We bonded over our boys’ inability to make safe, rational decisions.

 

**Pepper Potts:** We do brunch every few weeks, mostly to complain about everyone we interact with on a daily basis and their various displays of stupidity. We’ve actually been thinking of inducting members into our “Reasonable Person’s Brunch Club.” King T’Challa Udaku was seriously considered, for a while. He always seems so stoic and composed in situations where most others would cave. I once attended a tech summit where he was formally introduced to give a speech. His teenage sister immediately yelled “nerd” from the audience, and his expression didn’t even twitch. I was impressed, but as it turned out, Bucky Barnes saved us. Apparently, his brain tends to shut down around Nakia, his fiancee. Bucky sent us a video that Shuri sent him of Nakia smiling at T’Challa, whose response was to accidentally step out of a window. It was lucky he was wearing the panther suit. Bucky himself only declined an invitation to brunch because he knew Steve would pester him for details. 

 

**May Parker:** Steve, obviously, was banned from the group due to the fact that he has the self-preservation skills of a spider in a shower drain. Bucky  _ did _ recommend a more promising candidate: General Okoye, leader of the Dora Milaje, Wakanda’s all-female royal guard and elite task force. I’ve never met her in person, but I hope we can schedule a brunch with her soon, because she seems  _ awesome _ over video-call. So commanding. And her arms. Are just -

 

**Pepper Potts:** \- I’m gonna stop you there, May. Pining over a foreign general you’ve never met isn’t very reasonable. But I agree, her arms are something else.


	11. Have you ever taken a team picture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, again.  
> but here I am.  
> with a new chapter.  
> that relates to the recent requests in No Way Whatsoever. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit inspired by qtarts tumblr blog The Little Hero AU. Go. Check. Them. Out!  
> Also, fun fact: My pronouns are they/them. I'm just a tired kid who craves representation, so until that happens in canon, I'll just stay over here, quietly clawing it out of whatever character I relate to at the moment.  
> peace out

**Have you ever taken a team picture?**

 

 **Col James “Rhodey” Rhodes:** Once a year, we all get together at the compound, put on nice clothes and some of our gear, and have a Team Picture Day. Mostly, it’s an ordeal, but it can also be pretty entertaining. Some little thing seems to go wrong with someone every year we take a picture of all of us together. This year, Tony got hit in the face with a new setting on Peter’s web shooters that they were testing the night before picture day. He showed up the next morning in a white collared shirt, black dress pants and shoes, the latest Iron Man gauntlets over his arms, and the worst black eye I have seen in a while. His kid wore the web shooters and a nice blue jacket that Tony got him and looked perfect. Tony’s not always the disaster, though. The year before last, Cap broke his hand and wrist in, like, five places because he tried to catch the shield after letting it rebound too many times. Bucky gave him hell about it, oh man, there was _so_ much yelling. It happened two days before picture day, and it was so bad that even with his insane healing factor, he was still in a cast from the elbow down. In case you were wondering, the cast was a blinding shade of neon green, per Clint’s kids’ suggestion. We couldn’t figure out how to hide it behind the shield without making it look awkward, so Steve just smiled and did the picture like that. Let’s see, what other good ones can I remember? ...Oh! Here’s a story: Last year, Thor happened to be on-world for picture day and we roped them into joining us… Actually, last year was less of a disaster and more of a welcome change-up. But, anyway, Thor was here, but they didn’t really have any nice clothes to wear, so they went out on a shopping trip all on their own. Tony just gave them some cash the day before the picture and sent them on their way, saying something like,

“Let him go, I’m sure we’ll get a kick out of whatever he comes back with.” It really was pretty funny, too. They got back with a bag of clothes from the mall, and we were all like,

“Go put your stuff on so we can see!” So they went to change and then stepped out into the common room and everyone’s jaws hit the floor, except for maybe Tony’s because nothing shocks him anymore. Thor twirled around in this yellow rose-printed sundress, with their red cape flowing behind it, a flower crown on their head, yellow Chucks on their feet, and Mjolnir in hand, of course. They were grinning so big, and then they turned and looked at us and asked if we liked it. Nobody really knew how to express their awe until Tony yelled, _“I fucking love it!”_ Clint snapped out of the trance next, shouting with absolute bewilderment,

 _“You’re allowed to wear dresses for these things?!”_ We were all crowding around Thor and freaking out over what they’d picked out and how the hell they’d found sneakers that big, and eventually, Sam tried to just check in with him, like,

“Hey, Thor, you know those clothes aren’t really meant for men, right?” In response, Thor just looked at him weird for a solid five seconds, trying to figure out what he was talking about. And then they seemed to come to a realization, because they asked in the most genuinely confused voice,

“Did you all think I was a _man?”_ Everyone sort of nodded, because, yeah, of course we did. And Thor just started laughing really loudly, and they _could not stop_. “I mean, I knew you were always saying ‘he’ and ‘him’ and things like that around me but I didn’t think you actually…” They trailed off again to cackle. Eventually, they took pity on us and started to explain. They said, “I find your Midgardian gender rules very stupid. In my home realm, we don’t do things this way. I am neither a man nor a woman, I am simply Thor, Asgardian, child of Frigga and Odin, wielder of Mjolnir, and God of Thunder. It seems I have chosen this ‘clothing for women,’ but don’t mistake my choice in garments for a choice between your restricting labels.” They twirled around some more while everyone thought that over, and said, “You see, these clothes are only on me because I like them!” Tony went and high-fived them. Clint actually whooped at that, he was so excited. And, yeah, that’s the story of how we figured out the right pronouns for Thor, and how we decided on a “wear _absolutely any_ nice clothes you want” rule for picture day. For the team picture that year, Clint wore a tight purple dress and platform heels, Natasha wore a sharp suit, Tony wore gold eyeliner, Bruce wore his favorite sweater, and I wore a fedora. It was our best picture yet.


	12. The team’s been to Disneyland, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this prompt in two because I couldn't stop writing about the Barton family.

**The team’s been to Disneyland, right?**

  
**Clint Barton:** Oh…  _ crap. _ Does everyone know about that trip? Do my  _ kids _ know about that trip?! Because if so, I am in a heap of trouble. I didn’t even tell Laura when I went for a day with the team. I feel terrible about it. Laura and I have never taken Lila and Cooper to a Disney park before, and they bring it up so often I think it might be the most important life goal they have. Laura grew up with Star Wars, so both the kids adore that whole franchise, and Lila’s favorite princess used to be Mulan but now she loves Elsa and Anna, too, and Cooper’s favorite is Moana, and he knows the lyrics to all the songs… and I want to take them, I really do. It’s so far, though, and they’ve never flown before, and we don’t have the time to just book tickets and fly out on a commercial plane during the school year. I thought about just loading them onto the Quinjet and taking off, but Fury will ground my ass for at least a month if he catches me, and I never know what weird-and-possibly-dangerous updates Stark has made to the jet until I’m struggling with the controls. If I ask Shellhead to fly us himself, he’ll  _ definitely _ try to show off and roll the jet, and I don’t want to subject my family to that. You see my dilemma? I’ve thought about this from every possible angle, and the only solution I’ve found is to wait until the kids’ summer break, hope for my own break from global catastrophes, and  _ then  _ take them to Disneyland and act like I’ve never been there before. God, I’m living a lie. Is this how Nat feels all the time?


End file.
